


Guest House

by chrissy2



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: Alcohol Withdrawl, F/M, M/M, Strange Jealousy, Struggles With Divorce, cross roads, sorry - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy2/pseuds/chrissy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For about a year or so after the divorce, a divorce Jon knew was coming since the beginning, Richie stayed near his manager, living in the guest house on his property. It seemed to be the right thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guest House

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction not meant to harm the real-life personalities nor to make money off of it.

I.

Jon knew Richie and Heather would divorce soon. Nothing against him. He was just never made for such commitments. He was a lover of freedom and Jon loved him too much to take that away from him, no matter how much he would get jealous of anyone that caught his attention or how many times he dropped out to do his own shows, which were always wonderful.

 

II.

When Jon recommended that he move into his guest house, both of them knew exactly what that really meant and what would happen.

 

III.

It felt like when they were young again, sneaking around, sharing secret languages and eating, drinking the thrill. All of a sudden, getting up in the morning and making music seemed easier, faster. The stolen kisses and secret touches and muffled sighs and gasps was the very juice of their creations, their drive.

 

IV.

Then Uncle Richie would occasionally come over for dinner, join in on the fun, watch Jon play around with his children and Jon knew he would go back to the guest house thinking of his daughter, wanting to be there for her. _What if she hates me for what I did?_ he would ask. _I feel like I've abandoned her, taken the easy way out._ Jon can only give him the expected comfort, the _Of course, she doesn't hate you_ and _These things take time._ But he didn't have that much time! A growing girl should not be without a father or her mother.

 _I tried to help you guys stay together._ Why bother? They would either continue to fight or he would have to drink himself into silence and become miserable and trapped like Jon.

Those words _really_ hurt, but Jon knew that an alcoholic will throw out the worst of things ever said when away from their poison.

 

V.

And that wasn't true at all. Jon loved Dot and never felt restricted with her. While he kept the band together, she kept him together, encouraging him to pursue his goals, no matter how ambitious, to _will_ them into his life. His second opus and juice.

 

VI.

He never drank near him. Almost never even stepped foot in the Inn. It was too risky and incredibly insensitive and Richie was more determined than ever to sober up if it meant seeing Ava again, being the father that he should have been.

 

VII.

As soon as Richie was allowed to fly across the nation and see her again, Jon encouraged him, wished him luck and did not try to stop him. The redirected attention made him bitter with jealousy, but if he were away from his children, he would be conflicted too. 


End file.
